The Solnik Crisis
by hnhnh2
Summary: They had fought for thousands of years, never wanting to dedicate the adequate manpower for victory or defeat. Each side was locked in a stalemate by their own choices. But the actions of one High Lord changed that. Now, with the stalemate turning into a checkmate, they risk discovery by the rest of the Galaxy. How will the choices of a few affect the fates of many?
1. Part Zero - Ius

**_Nota bene;_**

**I'm calling this something to N/B instead of an A/N. Why? Because people are going to be using Google Translate so much throughout the course of this story they should get used to it now. Props if you don't have to use it. **

**Anyway, I've only published one story on here before, something cute and funny called the Disturbing Diary of General Grievous. That was a few years ago. I stopped updating that, but I'm glad some people still read it and laugh. I do too. I hope people like this one as much as that one. This story is being planned as being more serious plot and characters. That being said, sometimes I just can't help myself. There will be plenty of humor in this, from embarrassing ****pronunciations to parties to really dumb things. I hope some people find the humor to be very punny.**

**This is an introduction, a prologue, even. A statement of things to come and a reminder of things that once were. **

**This first part is more of a setup for things to come. Keep google translate handy in another tab if you're going to read this. _Fata _knows you'll need it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**PART** **ZERO**

**Ius**

* * *

"We are Convened here, in these august and sacred chambers, today to Discuss and Debate the actions that led to, occurred during, and followed the engagement in the Csilla system, in orbit of the planet Csilla, on the day _vigesimum quintum, _month _Nonus_, hour _septem et quinquaginta tres_. Does the _Scriptor_ find this information to be satisfactory?"

"The _Scriptor_ has."

"Does the _Scriptor _of these proceedings find everything to be in order?

"The _Scriptor_ has."

"Does the _Scriptor_ find it an applicable time to declare I, _Altus Inquisitor de Solno Imperio_ Gnaeus Antius Arkeg, as _Magister curiae _of these proceedings?

"The _Scriptor _does. Let it be noted by all members of the Council that the _Scriptor_ has declared _Altus Inquisitor de Solno Imperio_ Gnaeus Antius Arkeg as _Magister curiae_ of this Council, and has declared that he can act upon the powers granted to him by this posistion. The Council may be seated. The _Magister curiae _may begin when he is ready."

"I call upon my first _bonus observator_, one _Plebius Legatus _Caecil Promos. _Plebius Legatus_, can you tell this Council what your occupation was during the events on the day _vigesimum quintum, _month _Nonus_, hour _septem et quinquaginta tres_?"

"I served upon the _Grave Munus_ under the command of _Altus Dux _Octavius Augustus Antilho as a personal aide."

"The _Grave Munus_? Isn't that a pleasure liner?"

"No, sir. It is an _Imperiosus-_class Solnik Imperial Dreadnaught, one of the first of it's kind."

"Can you describe it, _Legatus_? Some members of this Council aren't familiar with the Solnik Imperial Navy and it's classifications."

"Um, well, sir, it's a big ship. It has the typical two long prongs that most S.I.F ships feature, and each prong is covered with a mixture of _MegaVislanceas _and _Fulgurbombardis _emplacements. On the inside of each prong, that is, the side facing the center, are a series of hangers for the ship's bomber and fighter squadrons as well as some small cruisers."

"And what color are most _Imperiosus_-class ships?"

"Grey, sir?"

"What color was the _Altus Dux_'s ship?"

"Grey with a purple streak going down the hanger-side of each prong."

"Purple? Isn't that a color restricted only to the _Summus Imperator de Solno Imperio_?"

"Well yes, sir, but-"

"Isn't that color a declaration of the position of the owner?"

"Yes, sir, however-"

"Are you saying it is not a declaration of the most powerful rank in the Solnik Empire?"

"Is this going to be your only line of questioning, _Inquisitor _Gnaeus? Talking about the color on the hanger sides of his ship?"

"No, _Praefectus_ Maris."

"Then move on or move out."

"_Legatus_, can you tell me how many crew members an _Imperiosus_-class can requires for day-to-day upkeep and combat?"

"Probably about three million, sir."

"Three million? That's an awful large number. How big is the ship, from front to back?"

"I would say a hundred square kilometers, including the prongs."

"How many hangers would you say there are on a normal _Imperiosus_?"

"Probably ten, five on each prong."

"How many does the _Grave Munus_ have?"

"Eleven, sir."

"Where is the eleventh located?"

"In between the two prongs on the front of the main body of the ship."

"What purpose does it serve?"

"For emergency landings where ships can not turn and slow down enough to land in one of the hangers in the prongs. It also serves as the hanger for high ranking members of the Empire."

"What did the _Altus Dux_ also use it for?"

"Um... well, sir..."

"Well, _Plebius Legatus_?"

"Parties, sir."


	2. Part One - Munus - Chapter I

**PART ONE**

**Munus**

**Chapter I**

* * *

"I submit Exhibit Alpha to the Governing Council. Feel free to examine it for any signs of tampering."

"Looks like a... holorecorder!"

"Oh, Octavian is _sure_ doomed now."

"It's probably just pictures of Gnaeus's vacation on Iplip last year."

"_Inquisitor,_ is this actually a holorecorder, or some kind of high-tech spying device?"

"Lady Maris, I can assure you that it is actually a holorecorder. And I kindly ask the Council to not take this evidence lightly, this is no joke."

"I'm pretty sure the _Scriptor_ fell asleep."

"What? _Scriptor!"_

"Made you look."

"Damn it, Cali!"

"That's _Altus Magister _Caligus to _you_, _Inquisitor_. Can you please continue? I have dinner with the accused after this. We're celebrating his acquittance."

"_Plebius Legatus_, do you recognize this holorecorder?"

"Yes, sir. It's mine. It has my name on the side."

"When did you last use this holorecorder?"

"At the last party I attended on the _Grave Munus, _sir."

"And what happened at this party?"

"Sir, I would rather just have you look at the recording while I wish I wasn't here."

"If the Council approves, I will activate the recording."

"_Bonae Fatae_, is that-"

"No..."

"That's impossible. He would never do that."

"Is that you, Iulia?"

"Go to hell, Cali."

* * *

"Legate, what are you doing with that holorecorder?" High Lord and High General Octavius, known just as Octavian by his friends, looked at the uniformed _Plebius Legatus_ who was holding a holorecorder in his right hand and a tall glass filled to the brim with an orange sugary concoction in his left. The holorecorder was pointed right at Octavian and the petite female Solnik under his right shoulder.

"Making a recording to show my friends, sir! This will go viral on the _Rete_ once you become the _Summus Imperator_!"

Octavian grew very still. They had noticed the Legate following them after they had gotten done throwing utensils at extra light-orbs that had been procured from a storage closet.

"_Legatus_, it is public knowledge that the _Summus Imperator_ has yet to name his heir." _Altus Praefectus _Iulia Vita Maris, High Admiral of the Solnik Imperial Fleet and Octavian's longtime girlfriend, spoke in the low tones that she used while commanding her ships through the voids of space. Even though she spoke softly, Octavian was sure that she could be heard perfectly by everyone in a two meter radius. She had a voice that drew immediate attention, which was a trait that complemented her well when it came to her job.

"_Sic_, but we all know that he's gonna be the one when he finally-"

Octavian drew himself up to his full height and put a stern edge in his voice. "Dismissed, Legate." He had no wish to be reminded of his former master's impending death.

The Legate stood at attention and saluted, pounding the hand holding the holorecorder against his chest. He grimaced in pain, and started rubbing at the point of impact as he walked away.

Iulia wrapped her arms around Octavian's chest and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "Don't worry, Oct."

"I'm not worried." Octavian somehow managed to get the words out without his voice cracking.

"And I'm a Coruscanti makeup saleswomen."

"That explains the spilled perfume on my dresser."

Iulia kicked him softly. "You're trying to get out of talking about this."

Octavian started to move towards a long table to the left of the hanger with various bottles of all shapes and sizes on it. He had to press his was through the crowd, but it at least gave him something to occupy himself with. He eventually looked at Iulia, who was walking besides him now.

"Everyone dies, Oct."

"You don't have to remind me. You really don't." He was halfway to the table, and was distracting himself from the somber topic by picking out the various labels on the bottles.

"Varius is old. He's already done with his will."

"So? He's going to live for a hundred more years. He's only two thousand."

"Two thousand and fifty one."

"Whatever." Octavian made it to the table and consoled himself by pouring himself a glass of a blue liquid. Maybe some Iktha, a berry wine pressed out of the bright blue berries that gave the drink it's name, could calm him down.

Iulia, knowing what he was about to do, made a gesture with her hand. The liquid stopped in mid-pour as if it suddenly changed it's mind. "You need to be ready to take over when he finally goes, Oct."

"You think I don't know that!"

Octavian suddenly realized that all the eyes in a five meter radius were on them.

"I think you just don't want to think about it."

"He raised me, cared for me, taught me everything he knew. He helped me make my first saber." Octavian unconsciously touched the handle at his belt. The warm metal gave him no comfort. Not this time.

"Which he did for a reason. He did it because he knew _you_ were going to be in charge of the Empire one day." Iulia clenched her fist and the wine resumed obeying the laws of physics.

"He did it because it was his duty." Octavian took a sip of the wine. It was warm, and not very good. Even his wine was deserting him now. He needed something else to occupy his mind.

"Exactly." Iulia was obviously going to keep pressing the matter until Octavian gave in and seriously listened to her. He had no plans of that being today, so he put the glass of warm wine down on the table and started to walk away. He knew from the clacking noises behind him that Iulia was following him. Somehow it was the only sound he could hear over the loud music coming over the hanger intercom.

He took a familiar route to one of the ships lifts. While he waited for it to come to him, Iulia made yet another attempt at the conversation.

"I know what the problem is."

Octavian hit the button that summoned the lift again.

"You're afraid of losing the one person who helped you when-"

Octavian hurried inside once the lift door opened. He turned around and looked at Iulia. Her bright blue eyes had a determined hardness to them, but Octavian could tell that it was just for show. He was comforted, somewhat, that she didn't want to do this. But they both knew that her duty, for the good of the Empire, was to make sure that he was emotionally ready for the baton that was going to be passed to him. The first day on the job, he was expected to work at a hundred and one percent efficiency, no matter what inner turmoil he faced.

Iulia stopped talking, and just looked at him with pity in her deep blue eyes as he hit the button that closed the door.


	3. Part One - Munus - Chapter II

******_Nota bene;_**  


******These guys deserve some credit for both the content in my story and the content in my life:**

******BlackButler25 (Jordan); For being such a great help for forming the plot for Part One, some reminders, and yelling at me to put MOAR COMMAS**

******Elven Emma (Emma); For being there for me when I needed somebody to lean on, and for telling me that my names are stupid. Well (CENSORED) you too**

******My Reviewers; For giving me that treasured commodity called "input". I love you guys.**

******My Readers; For making me smile every time someone views the story. I love ya'll too. Review!**

******And finally, _mea amor; _for being such an easy character to write.  
**

_******Sperate in Fata, mei amici.**_

* * *

**PART ONE**

**Munus**

**Chapter II**

* * *

"I call upon my second _bonus observator_, one _Alte Indagator_ Livia Scios Trehen. Lady Trehen, can you tell me-"

"Yes, it's mine. Whatever it is."

"_Indagator_, how did you know what I was going to ask?"

"It's my job. I could tell from your body language and tone of voice that you were totally sure that you knew the answer to your next question. I didn't even have to use the Force."

"I submit Exhibit Beta to the Governing Council. Feel free to examine it for any signs of tampering."

"We'll take your word for it."

"_Indagator_, do you recognize this datachip?"

"It's probably one of the thousands that you subpoenaed from my department at two in the morning."

"It's a certain report written about one _Alte Dux_. How often do you file reports about members of the Governing Council?"

"Once a week."

"And how do you get the information?"

"S.I.I representatives that can report on each member."

"So, spies."

"Spy is such a nasty word."

"When was the most recent report you filed about High General Antilho?"

"A few days ago, probably a few hours before the incident being reviewed."

"And what did you say?"

"I stated that Octavian was making a very smart move, considering that all signs we had pointed to a renewed Chiss offensive on our borders unless we gave them a reason to rethink that."

"And what else did you say?"

"That he had rationalized it in his head that he was defending the Honor of the Solnik Empire."

"And do you agree with him?"

"Well, they _did _insult the entire Solnik race..."

* * *

"Don't apologize, you were right." Octavian stood looking out the massive viewport that dominated an entire wall of his quarters. He had a room in the center of _Grave Munus_ and it gave him a perfect view of the two prongs of his personal flagship. It had all the amenities that a High Lord constantly on the move needed. Refresher, kitchen, living room, dining room, communications room, master bedroom, and a guest bedroom. It was a home away from home. However, Octavian longed to return to his _real _home on Sol, but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon even if Iulia thought it would.

"So why are you up here, then?" Silent as a phantom, Iulia came up behind him and put her arms around his chest. Octavian could feel her worry for him. It had been a few days since he had closed the turbolift doors on her. She had left a few hours later on the shuttle she had came on, and Octavian hadn't heard from her since. Then, when the Hanger Control had commed him saying that her shuttle had arrived, he didn't know what to think. He still didn't.

"I'm supposed to be getting ready for the 'peace talks' with the Ascendency."

"I know. Livi commed me. But that's not the answer to the question."

"I... don't know." And he really didn't. He knew that his former master's death was unavoidable, as were all deaths, but he still felt there was something he could do to prevent it. Some panacea, some rare artifact on some lost planet, some long-forgotten Force power. But he knew that all they would do was stall the inevitable hand of the void.

"I know what you're going through right now, and I know it's going to be tough, but you know what Varis would say,"

"_Sperate in Fata._" They both said it at the same time. Trust in the Fates. Octavian turned from the window, and looked at Iulia. She stood a whole head shorter than him, had long brown hair that fell past her shoulders, and had soft skin that practically glowed. Her eyes, the typical blue of all Solniks with the exception of one, burned with the fires of her passions. She looked just like a sixteen year old human, even though she was about a hundred times that age. Solniks matured slowly, even though they lived to be about two thousand one hundred years old. Because their brains would probably overload if they kept growing at a normal rate, they grew slowly along with the body. But after two thousand years old, the brain grew faster than the body did. It grew at about the same speed of a human's brain, except it didn't stop. It grew. And grew. And grew. After a few years, the aging Solnik could think faster than the most powerful supercomputer. Eventually, the brain grew too big for the skull, and it cracked. The brain overheated and turned into mush. Or the Solnik became insane, and killed themselves. A number of things could happen.

Which was why Octavian was so worried about Varis. He wanted him to die peacefully, in his sleep. Not in pain.

_Sperate in Fata_. Octavian had to, lest he grow more focused on the future than the present. He wondered if the Fates were laughing at him right now, seeing what they were doing to his head.

"High Lord Antilho."

The sudden noise jolted Octavian out of the deep confines of his brain. He looked at the intercom unit on the other side of the room. He exerted his will on the transmit button using the Force.

"Yes?"

"Incoming communication for you, sir. From the S.I.I department." The voice was emotionless. It was probably a new crew member; any experienced officer would already have accepted the communication and know who was calling for him. Solnik Imperial Intelligence did not make calls unless it was extremely important. The gossip around the fleet, which Octavian knew to be true, was that S.I.I had it's operatives in every other department represented on the Governing Council, and reported everything back to their headquarters.

"Route it to my quarters."

"Yes, my Lord." The crackle coming from the intercom signaled that the line had been cut.

As soon as Octavian and Iulia had entered the communications room, the table in the center was already glowing. A life size image of the caller, who probably stood a few inches taller than Iulia, floated above the table. They wore long robes of black with a purple border, a style that was awarded only to members of the Governing Council. Without looking at the face, Octavian knew who it was going to be.

"_Altus Indagator_ Livia, a pleasure, as always." Octavian saluted, as did Iulia, pounding their right fists above the upper left side of their chests. Livia responded with the same gesture.

"High Lords Antilho."

Iulia grinned, and wrapped her arm around Octavian's. "Not yet, Livi. Maybe soon though."

Livia grinned as well, laughing as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "I have some handy hormones I can let you borrow to use on him, if he hasn't worked up the courage yet."

Octavian rolled his eyes. Iulia just pulled the edge of his blue tunic. "Oh, he has all the hormones he needs..."

"Livi, why did you call?" Octavian asked.

"My agents are reporting a large fleet forming above the Csilla system. It looks like they're planning something."

"Couldn't they just be trying to equal the firepower of the _Munus_?"

"Unlikely. Although they have seen _Imperious_ class ships before, it looks more like they're going to try some foul play."

"Chiss?" Iulia spoke up from besides Octavian. "The words 'Chiss' and 'foul play' don't even work in the same sentence. They're even more honorable than Oct is."

_Watch it._ Octavian sent Iulia through the Force. She sent him back what could be described as a coy smile and the accompanying emotions.

"I doubt it." Livia said, an odd spark going through her eyes. Amusement? "Either way, something is up. Whether it's posturing or diplomatic or preparations for an attack, we're rerouting part of the Omicron fleet to your route."

Octavian felt a cloud of concern rise from Iulia, and just below the surface there lay a feeling of being ignored. Livia had moved Fleet personnel and ships without talking to Iulia, and although it was well within her powers if she claimed it to be necessary, she probably still should have talked to Iulia about it first. So, Octavian wasn't surprised in the slightest when Iulia mentioned it next.

"Ask me next time, ok? Just to be polite and let me in on the loop." She frowned, and pushed a stray lock of dark hair out of her face. Octavian wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He could feel the rage bubbling inside her, and he gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Iuls, that's what I'm calling to tell you now." Livia smiled.

"How did you know she was on board?" Octavian asked, forcing a small smile.

"I know people. Livia out." The crackle and the disappearance of the floating High Lady signaled the end of the transmission.

"She really jams my cannons some times." Iulia spun around and stormed out of the communications room. She walked into the master bedroom across the hall, and threw off her crimson robe that displayed to everyone that she was the _Altus Praefectus _of the Navy. Underneath she had a thin breastplate made of a dark material, probably more for show than anything else. She threw that on top of the robe that lay on the floor. She was left in just a tight blue tunic and tan leggings.

"It's her job." Octavian picked up Iulia's discarded garments and put them neatly on an armchair. The master bedroom of the Commanding Officer suite had a large bed in the center, a few dressers against a wall, a large cabinet, a sitting area with a holotable as the centerpiece, and a door to the refresher. It was as sparsely decorated as the rest of the suite. The only personal decorations Octavian had put up were a few holopictures of him and his close friends, a banner with the Solnik _Quattor Dogmata_ emblazoned on it, and a large painting of the capitol of the Solnik Empire, Sol. He looked at it as he took off his robe and the uniform underneath.

Iulia fell face forward on the bed, ruffling the soft blankets. She grabbed a cream colored pillow and shoved her face into it. Her hair lay chaotically around her shoulders. "She didn't have to do such a good job at it."

Octavian made his way to her side of the large bed, and sat on the edge. Forgetting the arguments that seemed like so many years ago, he put a comforting hand on her back. "Her Ascension to the Council was for a reason, Iul." He slowly brought the hand on her back up to her shoulders, where he started trying in vain to rub out the tension in her muscles. He sent a steady stream of warm emotions through the Force as well.

Iulia lifted her head halfway out of the pillow. "You know what she did the other day? Moved an entire fleet, _the entire fleet_, from their exercises in the Gydline system halfway across the Empire to the middle of nowhere. Didn't even tell me why, that _canicula_." Even though her voice was full of anger, Octavian could feel that it was subsiding from her presence.

She continued, obviously enraptured by the idea of having a complaining session. "And then, she had the audacity to ask me the next day if I wanted to have dinner with her on her estate."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I was busy organizing the unveiling of the new _vespa_-fighter."

"Which is next year."

Iulia rolled over and stared at the gray ceiling. She let out a long breath, as if trying to release all the negative feelings. She took a few more deep breaths and finally said, "Whatever."

Octavian leaned back, letting his back fall on her torso. He could feel the tight ab muscles, strengthened from years of rigid exercise routines, loosen under his spine. He could feel every breath, every heartbeat, every movement. After a few minutes, he checked the time on his timepiece by the bed. "We should be entering hyperspace soon."

At that moment, the intercom in the master bedroom crackled. "Entering hyperspace now, sir. We've traded calculations with the Omicron forces, and we've dialed down our hyperdrives so we should reach Csilla at approximately the same time."

"Very good." Octavian said. He winked at Iulia and grinned. "If you need me, I'll be discussing Council matters with the High Admiral."

"Yes sir, very good sir. Have fun, sir."


	4. Part One - Munus - Chapter III

******_Nota bene;_**

**There are some more people I would like to thank. Without them, the coming chapters would be boring and unimaginative and unrealistic. Without these people, I would also be very bored.**

**The Team of Thrawn's Revenge SWFOC Modification; First off, you guys rock. I was somewhat hesitant to ask you guys for your permission to let me borrow some of your material, but after I went back through it and realized that anything I was going to do would be dwarfed by the years you guys put into making everything perfect. To those who don't know what Thrawn's Revenge is, it's an amazing modification for the game Star Wars: Empire at War and the Forces of Corruption expansion. I recommend looking them up and checking them out. For those who would like to know what some of the Chiss ships look like (I have yet to write a good description of them, blame Octavian, not me) mosey on down to their page and find the faction page about the Empire of the Hand. Then look at the bottom of the page. These guys really put a lot of effort into making this mod, and they deserve all the appreciation they get and more. Even more awesome, they're making _another_ modification for another game at the same time. The other game is called Sins of a Solar Empire, and they're calling the mod "Star Wars: Ascendancy". i have no idea what the Sins of a Solar Empire game is like, but if I know the TR Team, it's going to be awesome.  
**

**MsLanna; First off, this is probably one of the most original writers I have ever read things by. Her characters are amazing and definitely realistic. Every move someone makes requires the reader to pick it apart with a scalpel to try to figure out why they did it. When you have Thrawn as a main character, that's necessary to even get through a conversation with him. She also has a great way of writing that keeps you itching for the next chapter, which, truth to be told, keeps you itching for awhile. The whole story is one big excuse about why she never updates. Hence the name; The Reason I didn't Update. She has also created and added so much Chiss Culture that it took at least 16000 characters (That's two private messages, folks) to even give me a summary. I'm told that somewhere there is a larger and more detailed version on her computer somewhere, and I'm terrified that I might get lost in Chiss land if I open that door. Her profile is here u/182116/ and the story she's making all the Chiss culture for it here s/4088285/1/The-Reason-I-didn-t-update . I recommend reading her stuff, it's all quite good. Also, if you want to send her chocolates, she'll love you for life.**

**And now, back to your regularly scheduled programming. **

**__********Sperate in Fata, mei amici.**

* * *

**PART ONE**

**Munus**

**Chapter III**

* * *

"How would you describe the events that occurred on the day ___vigesimum quintum, _month ___Nonus-"_

"I know when it was. I was there, after all, isn't that why I'm here?"

"_Praefectus_, please answer the question."

"You first."

"If the Council approves, I declare the right to consider this witness hostile, and move to more extreme-"

"Kiss my_ asinus_, Gnaeus. I'm hostile because you're declaring my _amo_r to be unfit for command, broken the _Dogmatta_, the Code, and some things that you've made up."

"Can you please answer the question?"

"Ok. So, once we got there, there was a big party for him. There was cake and Iktha and-"

"_Inquisitor_, do you have any other witnesses?"

"No, _Magister_."

"Then this should be exciting."

* * *

"Exiting hyperspace, my Lords." A white uniformed S.I.N. officer came up to Octavian's command chair. The chair was essentially a swivel chair that one might find in an office space, except that the padding was replaced by hard metal. It wasn't designed to be sat in, Octavian mused. Maybe it was designed to be shot out of a projectile launcher. It would certainly hurt.

"Very good, Legate. Prepare all forward batteries, and make it obvious." The order came from Iulia, not Octavian. The Legate saluted, and hurried to relay the order.

Octavian looked at Iulia, who was sitting on an arm of the chair in her red robe. He took the purple border of the robe in between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing the soft material absentmindedly. "Aren't I supposed to be giving the orders, dear?"

"Sorry Oct, but as High Admiral, I outrank you on board Imperial Navy ships."

"Even my own personal flagship?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Well _stercus_."

By now, the passageway of stars that made up hyperspace were slowing visibly. A few seconds later, they reverted to realspace in the Csilla system.

Octavian's head was pummeled by the feeling of shock coming from everyone on the _Grave Munus_ that had anyway to see the fleet orbiting the Chiss homeworld. He didn't even know the Chiss had that many ships.

Around the planet were at least two hundred Chiss Star Destroyers, sleek triangles without the trademark command tower of the Core-Folk Star Destroyers. Octavian did some calculations in his head, and realized that those Star Destroyers alone could hold over four hundred bomber squadrons and four hundred fighter squadrons, which would be more than enough to demolish the Grave Munus. Of course, Chiss being Chiss, that wasn't all they had brought to the party. Behind the Star Destroyers were smaller and sleek Au'riette carriers, which could hold up to seven squadrons of fighters each. Octavian estimated that there were at least fifty of them. And in the front, probably half the size of the_ Grave Munus_, was a supersized Chiss Star Destroyer.

Octavian just sat back in his seat. _Sanguinum inferno_. He didn't think that whatever fleet Livia was sending to reinforce him would be enough to take out all the Chiss ships. From his senses, he could tell that Iulia was thinking the same thing.

The_ Plebius Legatus_ that had recorded him at one of the recent parties came up to Octavian and saluted. "The Super Chiss Destroyer is hailing us, my Lord."

Octavian noticed that the hand he was holding to his chest was trembling. He gave the Legate a stern look. Fear was only good when it belonged to the other side. "Put it through."

Octavian straighten his robes and stood in front of a large blue holodisplay. He gestured for Iulia to get out of the range of the transmitting holocam, and then held up his hand to stop the muffled whispers traveling around the command deck. He gave a nod to a Solnik in a crimson uniform, and then the holodisplay lit up.

"Greetings." A tall Chiss came to life over the holodisplay. Octavian did a quick check of his yellow robes, reading the complicated patterns. He immediately picked out the pale, which started from the right shoulder and sloped down to a belt-like pattern. Octavian remembered that since the palei started on the right and met with the nele, which was the name for the belt pattern, the wearer of the robe was born into whatever ruling house they were in. Octavian hated Chiss clothing.

"I am Aristocrata Chaf'inula'riuni. May I ask who I am speaking to?" The Chiss spoke in Basic, which was good. Octavian could pull off few Basic sentences from time to time. It was very similar to Solk, the language of the Solnik Empire.

"This is High Lord of the Governing Council and High General of the Solnik Imperial Army Octavius Augustus Antilho. We are here to discuss peace with the Chiss Ascendency."

"Why do you come to discuss peace in a battleship?" The Chiss clasped his hands behind his back, almost standing at parade rest. The Chiss, even though he was supposedly from the diplomatic Chaf family, almost looked military in his bearing.

"Why is your welcoming party an entire fleet of battleships?" Octavian wasn't good at diplomacy. He didn't care for it. It was either the Empire's way or the void in his opinion. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and cast a glance at Iulia. She was running back and forth between the stations, and looked up and mouthed something at Octavian that he didn't understand.

"We were concerned about the size of_ your_ party, and wanted to be able to equal whatever forces you were bringing with you. It is a diplomatic strategy." The Chiss looked smug, even for a Chiss.

"I'm one thousand five hundred and fifty one years old. I damn well know what diplomatic strategies are." The knowledge about the lifespans of Solnik's wasn't well known, something Octavian probably just changed. Oh well. The time for secrecy was coming to an end.

"That's a high age for one who looks so... _childlike_." The Chiss tilted his head slightly, and gave a small smile.

Octavian's hand was up in a heartbeat, fingers grasping an imaginary neck. He exerted his will, and the smug look on the Chiss's face was replaced by one of fear as he was choked by the Force. He had just made his fatal error. Solniks hated being called children. "Aristocrata, there is something you need to know," Octavian smiled.

"I don't care how many ships you have to play with. I don't care what the repercussion are going to be if I snap your neck right now." The Chiss was clawing at his neck in a futile attempt to save himself. "But one thing I do know and care about is this; We will defeat the Ascendency. We will conquer you like we have conquered thousands of systems, in both your galaxy and our own. We are Solnik. Avete Imperio." And with that, Octavian clenched his hand into a fist, and the Aristocrata's hologram crumpled. The communication was cut.

The silence on the bridge was calming. Then the alarms began to blare. The crew began to speak all at once. It didn't matter how calm they sounded, Octavian could still only pick out every other word.

"Taking hits in Sector Alpha-Two-Two-One-"

"All forward batteries firing at Targets Beta through Mu-"

"All starfighters are being deployed, sir."

"Incoming missiles, deploying guidance jammers."

"That Super is throwing masers at us like no tomorrow, sir."

"Oct!" Iulia yelled from where she was in order to be heard over the clamor. "Livi's guys came just in time."

The holodisplay before Octavian came back to life, this time showing an overview of the battle. Csilla was represented by a big white sphere floating at the far edge of the display, and around it was a cloud of red designators. Octavian picked out the capitol ships, and realized they were all moving towards the Munus. Along with them came several smaller designators, which were a mixture of light pink and light green. Pink represented fighters, green was for bombers. The Grave Munus was a long two-pronged gold designator, and around it Octavian could see swarms of dark green and dark pink designators. The dark colors meant they were Solnik.

Suddenly, another two-pronged designator came into the view, bringing with it several other designators that were about the size of the Chiss's capitol ships designators. Octavian poked one of the newcomer's designators, and brought up it's information and visuals.

It was the Omicron fleet. Octavian poked the other ships, and saw that Omicron was made up of a mixture of _Clustrum_-class capitol ships which were about double the size of Chiss Star Destroyers and featured much more firepower, and several _Adgressor_-class frigates. The _Adgressor_ was a newer design, made within the past hundred years. They had one special feature, which was probably going to be used against the Chiss with great effect.

The _Imperious_, however, was a quandary to Octavian. They were given only to members of the Solnik Governing Council, and Octavian thought that all of them except for the_ Grave Munus _were in orbit above Sol. So why was this one here?

"The_ Laetus Carnifex_ is hailing us, my Lord." A crimson uniformed communications officer yelled from his station.

Iulia looked at Octavian, and gave him a questioning look. He returned it. The Laetus Carnifex belonged to the _Alte Electissimus_ Constantius Xpianus Ronok. He was in charge of the Solnik Imperial Special Forces, and he was most certainly the best Solnik for the job. He had, a few hundred years ago, conquered an entire planet with just twenty troops.

"Patch them in to my personal comsphere." Octavian pulled his comsphere out of his pocket, and spoke into the small crystal orb. "Conner, what in the hell are you doing here?"

The orb glowed. "Saving your asinus, like usual."

Iulia came up and leaned over the orb. "Well then welcome to the party. We're going to need all the help we can get."


End file.
